SEMUSIM
by Park Yoo Ra
Summary: Songfic. cerita tentang kai yang melewati musim dengan terus dibayangi oleh kyungsoo. kemana sebenarnya kyungsoo? let's read. YAOI. TYPO. ABSURD! DLDR


Author: park yoo ra

Rated: T

Cast: kaisoo

Warning: YAOI. TYPO. KAGAK JELAS. ANEH.

DLDR okai! No Plagiat. No flame.

Cerita punya gue, jangan di ambil (?)

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

**Semuanya tlah terjadi cintaku telah pergi dan kini ku sendiri tanpa dirimu lagi**

Kai memandang kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya. Matanya entah menatap apa. fikirannya melayang-layang. Otak nya tidak fokus. Matanya juga membengkak, terlihat seperti orang yang sudah lama tidak tidur dan terus menangis.

Lagi dan lagi. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata, menurutnya kejadian itu begitu cepat. Dia tidak siap menerima keadaan seperti ini, kosong, hampa. Ya. Hampa... hatinya hampa, dan kosong.

**Tak mudah menepis cerita indah**

Kai tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Mengingat masa indahnya bersama sang kekasih. Kyungsoo namanya. Namja bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat. Yang selalu menampilkan cahaya bagi kai saat kyungsoo tersenyum

**Flashback**

"**kai kau dimana? Sedang apa? aku bosan. Ajak aku keluar". **Kyungsoo menelfon kai, mengajak kai keluar. Dengan alasan kalau dia bosan.

"yasudah tunggu 10 menit lagi aku sampai" kata kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo lalu menutup telfonnya.

.

.

.

"kita mau kemana? Pegangan yang erat" kata kai saat kyungsoo menaiki motornya.

"kemana saja kai, aku bosan di rumah" kata kyungsoo memeluk pinnggang kai.

"yasudah, aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat" kata kai sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya

"oke" kata kyungsoo antusias.

Kai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sekarang dia sudah sampai di sebuah danau kecil di pinggiran taman kota. Kyungsoo duduk di samping kai. Kai mengeluarkan smartphone nya.

"kyungsoo-ya. Lihat ini" kata kai sambil memperlihatkan sebuah video pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil smartphone kai. Dia melihat video tersebut. Video tersebut hanya sebatas selca kyungsoo bersama kai dan tulisan romantis dari kai, entah siapa yang membuatnya, kai itu tidak romantis –menurut kyungsoo. Diiringi dengan backsound A Thousand Years

Kyungsoo terpaku. Setelah durasi video nya habis, kyungsoo memandang kai lekat. Lalu memeluknya.

"aku sangat mencintaimu kai" kata kyungsoo tulus. Kai membalas pelukan kyungsoo dan mencium pucuk kepala kyungsoo.

"aku lebih mencintaimu kyungie". Kata kai.

.

.

.

.

**Semusim tlah ku lalui tlah ku lewati tanpa dirimu**

Sudah 6 bulan kai meratapi nasib nya seperti ini. Berdiam di dalam kamar, makanpun hanya semaunya saja. Hidup sudah tak ada artinya lagi menurut dia.

Saat ini sudah musim dingin. Kai melihat salju sudah bertumpuk di halaman rumahnya yang luas itu.

Kai mengambil mantel serta sarung tangan. Dia berjalan menuju taman tempat ia dan kyungsoo terbiasa bersama. Tidak dihiraukannya sang eomma yang terus berteriak memanggil nama kai. Percuma. Kai menulikan pendengarannya.

Fikirnya, jika ia mengunjungi tempat biasanya dengan kyungsoo mungkin rasa rindunya hilang. Tapi kenyataanya? Malah bertambah parah.

Kai duduk di bangku taman yang sudah di penuhi salju. Dihiraukannya salju yang saat ini sedang turun.

Raganya memang ada disitu. Tapi hati dan fikirannya entah kemana.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH". Kai memekik keras sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Air mata tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Dia mengingat lagi.

Kyungsoonya, kyungsoo kesayangannya, kyungsoo yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

Kyungsoo adalah nyawaku –itu kata kai- wajar saja bila kai sekarang seperti ini.

Bayangkan saja jika kau hidup tanpa nyawa? Apa jadinya?

**Tetapi bayang wajahmu masih tersimpan di hat****i**

Kai kembali ke rumahnya. Masih dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Hanya bedanya sekarang dia tampak lebih kacau. Mantel nya basah kuyup. Sang ibu menatap anaknya khawatir dan langsung membawanya ke kamar.

Di kamar, kai hanya diam. Menatap jendela lagi. Sepertinya pemandangan di luar jendela sangat bagus menurutnya –padahal hanya salju. Tatapannya kosong. Di dalam otaknya hanya ada wajah kyungsoo. Bayangan wajah kyungsoo sudah terukir di dalam memorinya. Wangi nya, sikap nya. dan semuanya.

Entah sihir apa yang dipakai seorang Do Kyungsoo hingga membuat kai sang pangeran sekolah bertekuk lutut padanya.

**Tak prnah ku bayangkan kau putuskan cintaku**

**Flashback**

"kai.." kyungsoo memanggil kai lirih.

"hmm?". Kai hanya membalasnnya dengan gumaman

"aku ingin kita putus kai". Ucap kyungso bergetar sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"jangan bercanda kyungie". Kai yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan PSP nya langsung berhenti dan menatap kyungsoo serius.

"aku tidak bercanda kai". Kyungsoo membalas perkataan kai tajam –padahal hatinya menahan tangis.

"terserahlah, pergi saja jika kau ingin. Aku tidak bisa melarangmu. Jika kau senang lakukanlah". Kai beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya

Di taman itu tempat kai dan kyungsoo bertemu. Disitu juga tempat mereka berpisah. Tanpa alasan. Kenapa kai langsung pergi dan tidak menanyakan alasan kyungsoo meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Kai fikir kyungsoo hanya bercanda.

**Ku coba tuk lupakan**

**Semua tentang dirim****u**

**Tak mudah bagiku melupakan mu**

Ternyata fikiran kai salah. Kyungsoo benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Kai tidak menyangka kalau kyungsoo akan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Bahkan sampai sekarang kai terus berharap agar kyungsoo kembali. Dia masih merenungkan kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat kepada kyungsoo? Apa salahnya? Apa hanya karna bermain game? Ayolah. Kyungsoo buka tipe namja seperti itu.

.

"kai, buka pintunya sayang. Ada yang mencarimu". Eomma kai mengetuk pintu kamar kai.

Kai hanya diam dan berjalan menuju pintu. Lalu mengikuti eommanya ke ruang tamu. Siapa tamu itu? Kai rasa dia tidak pernah mempunyai urusan dengan orang itu.

"apa kau yang bernama kai?". Ucap orang itu. Leki-laki paruh baya. Dengan jas hitamnya.

"nde, ada apa ajhussi?". Kata kai datar.

"ini surat untukmu, nanti saja kau baca. Oh dan ini ambil". Ajusshi itu memberikan kai amplop coklat dan sebuah guci kecil. Entah apa dalamnya.

Kai mengangguk dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Tidak sopan memang. Tapi ya itulah kai. Semenjak kyungsoonya menghilang.

.

Kai duduk di balkon rumahnya. Mencoba untuk membuka surat itu. Kai terkejut matanya terbelalak kaget. Surat itu penuh dengan bercak darah kering. Tulisannya juga agak berantakan.

_Kai-ah, ini aku kyungsoo, jika kau ingin mebacanya kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menangis kai.. mungkin saat kau baca surat ini aku sudah tenang disisi Tuhan. Tapi tenang saja, aku tetap ada disisimu kai. Sampai kapanpun._

_Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu kai. Aku memutuskan hubungan denganmu karna alasan ini. Aku mengidap kanker otak. Sudah lama memang. Disaat aku sudah mencapai stadium akhir, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan kita. Aku tak bisa melihat kau bersedih kai jika aku meninggal. Takdir memang sudah begini kai, kau tidak boleh melawan takdir. Jalani hidupmu kai, lanjutkan hidupmu. Cari kebahagiaan mu. Mungkin kebahagiaanmu tidak ada di dalam diriku. Atau mungkin Tuhan sayang padaku?._

_Kai-ah.. aku sudah tidak kuat menahan ini. Sakit, aku harus meminum banyak obat-obatan. Jarum alat-alat kedokteran lainnya. Namun hasilnya? Nihil. Bahkan kau ngeri jika melihat keadaanku seperti ini. _

_Kai-ah, aku sudah berpesan pada appa ku, jika aku meninggal maka aku ingin abuu ku di berikan kepada kau. Apa kau sudah menerimanya?_

_Ah kai aku rasa sudah dulu.. aku lemas ingin istirahat. _

_Saranghae kim jong in. Yeongwonhi_

_Do Kyungsoo_

Kai meremas surat itu. Memeluk guci kecil yang tadi diberikan ajusshi itu. Ternyata itu tuan do. Air mata kai merembes keluar. Gugur sudah pertahanan kai. Pikirannya kacau.

Orang yang dicintainya sudah meninggal. Tanpa tau dia kenapa, tanpa bisa mendapingi orang tersayangnya di detik-detik terakhir yang dia punya.

"DO KYUNGSOOOOO AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH". Kai berteriak sambil memeluk guci itu. Sang eomma dan tuan do yang berada di ruang tamu langsung naik ke kamar kai. Tuan do memegangi tangan kai yang meronta-ronta seperti orang gila. Dan nyonya kim menelfon dokter pribadinya.

.

.

.

Kai sudah tidur setelah disuntik obat penenang. Kata dokter jiwanya agak terguncang. Ya, jiwanya memang sudah terguncang sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Sejak kyungsoo meminta untuk menyudahi hubungannya. Dan sekarang? Dia tau alasannya. Kenapa kyungsoo meminta untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka, kenapa kyungsoo menghilang. Dan juga 'kenapa-kenapa' yang lain.

.

Semakin hari keadaan kai semakin memburuk. Dia tidak mau makan sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya sudah sangat kurus. Terlihat sangat ringkih. Tapi sekarang dia memaksakan tubuhnya ke taman tempat biasa ia bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Keadaan yang seperti itu tentu saja membuat nyonya kim khawatir setengah mati. Mau tida mau nyonya kim membuntuti kai, jelas-jelas kalau kai ingin sendiri. Jadi mana mungkin nyonya kim terang-terangan mengikutinya.

Kai duduk di taman. Seperti biasa, tatapannya datar, dingin, dan kosong. Tapi tiba-tiba kai mencium wangi parfum yang sangat familiar di sekitarnya. Dia kaget dan langsung mencari darimana wangi parfum itu. Mata kai terbelalak melihat kyungsoo berada di bawah pohon dengan pakaian putih nya. kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah kai. Kai langsung saja berlari ke arah kyungsoo. Dia memeluk dan menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya di pundak kyungsoo. Di hirup aroma tubuh kyungsoo yang seaka menjadi candu untuknya.

"kyungsoo-ya. Kau kemana saja? Kau bercanda kan? Kau belum meninggal kan?". Ucap kai sambil memegang pipi kyungsoo yang dingin.

"tidak kai, itu benar. Bahagialah, kalau melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi tidak tenang. Berjanjilah kai kau akan bahagia. Kau pasti bisa". Ucap –roh- kyungsoo pada kai.

Kai menggeleng kuat.

"kau tidak boleh pergi, aku ikut". Kata kai mengenggam tangan kyungsoo.

"tidak bisa kai, ini takdir. Kau tidak boleh melawan takdir. Jika kita berjodoh pasti kita akan kembali bersatu. Kau pasti akan menemukanku lagi di dunia". Kata kyungsoo sambil memegang kedua pipi kai. Di ciumnya bibir kai.

"kau baik-baik ne? Aku pergi". Kata kyungsoo, semakin lama tubuh kyungsoo menghilang. Menjadi transparan dan pergi dengan angin lembut.

Kai masih terdiam, hati nya nyeri. Kosong.. dan yang bisa mengisi hanya dia. Do kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

"chogiyo, apa kau tahu alamat ini?". Tanya seorang namja bermata bulat pada seorang laki-laki tua.

"kau hanya perlu lurus lalu berbelok ke kanan, nak.". ucap laki-laki tua itu.

"gamsahamnida ajusshi". Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"nde cheonma". Kata ajusshi itu.

"siapa nama mu nak?". Kata ajusshi itu.

"kyungsoo imnida. Park kyungsoo". Kata namja itu.

"apa kau orang baru? Aku baru melihatmu?". Kata ajusshi itu.

"nde ajusshi, aku baru pindah dari tokyo". Kata kyungsoo

"ah yasudah". Kata ajusshi itu

Kyungsoo sendikit membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum. Lalu berjalan menuju alamat tujuannya. Ternyata sebuah rumah mewah, dengan nuansa biru laut.

"**indah".** Batin kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah membereskan semua bara-barang bawaannya. Dia bersiap-siap ingin menemui tetangga barunya dengan oleh-oleh yang dia bawa dari tokyo.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke samping rumahnya, tepatnya rumah tetangganya. Kyungsoo memencet bel, dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah namja berkulit tan sambil menunduk. Keadaannya sangat berantakan, baru bangun tidur mungkin? Pikit kyungsoo.

Sang namja tan tersebut baru mendongak ketika sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"KYUNGSOO?" teriak kai kaget, senang, rindu, dan semua perasaanya bercampur aduk.

Sementara kyungsoo hanya terdiam kaget melihat orang ajaib yang bisa mengetahui namanya itu.

.

.

.

**Semuanya tlah terjadi cintaku telah pergi. Dan kini ku sendiri, tanpa dirimu lagi. Tak mudah menepis cerita indah**

**Semusim tlah ku lalui tlah ku lewati tanpa dirimu, tetapi bayang wajahmu masih tersimpan di hati.**

**Tak pernah ku bayangkan kau putuskan cintaku, ku coba tuk lupakan semua tentang dirimu tak mudah bagiku melupakanmu.**

END~

HAHAHAHA maaf ini ff nista banget gimana? Ngebosenin ya? Jelek ya? Maklum masih baru. Review ya? Gak mau juga gapapa ada yg baca aja udah syukur. Emg jelek wkakaka :* dadah~


End file.
